


Who owns who

by curiumKingyo



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Universe, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is envious of the relationship between McCoy and Kirk, yet he doesn't comprehend who owns who</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who owns who

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta readers and English is not my mother language so please forgive my mistakes. Feedback is totally welcomed ^^~

"Shall I pierce your damn vulcan eyes, or you will stop staring at me?"

" You sould not speak to me like like this, doctor."

 "I speak to you the way I want, Mr. Spock " the doctor's voice was filled with disgust. "Expecially when you're tied down on my Sickbay."

Spock allowed himself a very small smile, as if those stupid bands could really restrain him, the doctor could be hilarious sometimes. Yet he kept on watching the other man working.

"I envy him" he said after some minutes, and McCoy looked at him with a bit of curiosity in his blue eyes.

"What the devil are you talking about?"

  "You are fully aware that I do not envy the Captain's position, nor wish to have it myself " he began, trying to make his point clear and logic. "But sometimes I do envy some of the privileges he has."

"I still have no idea what you're talking about" McCoy's pacience was very short and his eyebrows were already twitching.

"I'm talking about you, doctor" Spock finally said. "One of the few things Kirk have and I wish were mine. I'm sure you must be a great pet, his illogical loyalty to you prove that you should have something very satisfactory to offer."

McCoy's face was one of amused contemplation, he checked some numbers on the biobed's screen and typed some data into his PADD. After almost one minute he turned to face Spock, his strange smile flashing like a thunder in the dimm light of the Sickbay.

 "For someone who is known to be intelligent you certainly say very stupid things sometimes." The First Officer raised one eyebrow in clear disbelief.

"May I ask you why you classified it as stupidity?"

McCoy gave him a devious smile and pulled the bands off, releasing Spock. He continued doing some notes in his PADD under the attentive eye of the vulcan.

"Get the hell out of my Sickbay, Spock " he said without looking to the other man. "Unfortunately you're as healthy as a horse, as always."

"I refuse to leave before you answer my previous question, doctor."

With unexpected speed and strenght the doctor pinned him against the hard mattress of the biobed, a hypospray containing a simple human antibiotic, that could kill a Vulcan with no trace after few minuters, hanging near Spock's neck. The scar under the doctor's left eye was a shiny line from that close distance and Spock could smell his scent, a mix of death and life, maybe too much blood impregnating the depths of the man's skin. The vulcan closed his eyes when he felt the sharp pain of the needle poking his skin and he didn't saw the doctor getting even closer, he just felt the words being blowed against his sensitive skin, tickling in his dark facial hair.

"You're doing stupid deductions about who owns who." Every word was like a kiss of a flame against the vulcan's skin, the doctor's lips even touching his heated neck once or twice, Spock shivered and reacted too slowly when the man pulled away quickly, thankfully bringing the hypospray with him.

Before he noticed, Nurse Chapel was already rushing him out, her narrow eyes, sharp tongue and devious hands as dangerous as her boss'. He reported back to the Bridge and the evening went uneventfully, they were in the middle of a space desert and there was very little action around, he spent part of the day watching Uhura turning Sulu down in very cruel and creative ways and it was even amusing for a change. Yet the doctor's words kept hammering in his head, illogical as always, but he couldn't ignore the shiver they sent down his spine. When the shift endend he went back to his quarters, the thoughts about the ship's surgeon growing dirtier and stronger and he was almost fully hard when the door comm chimmed.

"It's me, Spock ." The Captain's voice sounded.

Spock sighed and went to the door, when he opened it his eyebrow went so high it almost fell out of his face. The Captain was wearing nothing but a black leather tight shorts, a matching leash and silver cuffs in his wrists and ankles. He smirked at his First Officer and batted his sandy lashes, amused by Spock's lack of reaction.

"Won't you invite me to come in?"

Spock took a step aside to admit the Captain in. When the blonde man enterd the room Spock saw his back crisscrossed with nail marks, among the red lines he could read a very clear message: "McCoy's". The Captain waited just long enought to make sure Spock's read the word and then he turned and sat in the vulcan's bed as if he belonged there, his legs open and his hand resting near his groin. Spock's face was expressionless as always but it was easy to read his uneasyness.

"Bones sent me here" Kirk answered Spock's unasked question. "He said you two had a bit of a discussion this evening and he wanted me to set things clear between the two of you. He thought you'd like a little surprise."

Spock's half hard cock was quickly turning full hard, the Captain's presence strong enough to encourage any sex-related though to bloom over his logic mind. Meybe it was the faint trace of McCoy's scent mixed with the Captain's own smell, maybe it was the realization that the doctor was telling him the truth about Kirk. Maybe it was just his aroused body and tired mind being filled with Kirk's gorgeous presence with nothing but a thin and thigh layer of leather toi cover his modesty. Spock pushed Kirk down against his bed, one knee on each side of the Captain's body, his hands on Kirk's hair as his mouth attacked the other mans neck. He ripped the leather leash off of James' neck and the Captain pulled away breathless:

"You ruined my leash" he said, "I'll be punished for it. Thank you!"

He shivered and managed to get rid of his clothes while Kirk sucked green circles in his pale skin. Spock dragged James' shorts off slowly, and when he finished and pulled away to take the sight he was rewarded with a red and raw hole leaking white liquid.

"Bones used me a bit before sending me here" he said matter of factly, sneaking his hand between his thights poking a fingertip to his already abused entrance. "He thought you'd apreciate it if I came to you already streched and slicked."

Spock almost came with those words and the mental image of the doctor pounding inside the Captain, ripping him apart with his cock and hands. The vulcan bent over Kirk, disapearing between his legs, the scent of sex driving him crazy while he gently licked a trail of leaking come clean. Kirk shivered and pressed his legs against spock's head, keeping him in place and the First Officer began to lick him clean, the tip of his tongue poking inside the Captain's body. The taste of come was a bit unpleasant in the vulcan's tongue but it was no ordinary come, it was McCoy's and he liked to think that he was taking this very intimate part of the doctor inside him.

"Fuck me!" Kirk ordered and he was in no state to deny it.

He pulled Kirk up and closer to him, nudging the head of his cock in the streched hole, easing in naturally. Kirk was already panting, his cock so red and full it was almost painfull to look at, but Spock was too concentrated in his own pleasure to give it any mind. He heard something unnusual among the uncontrolled moans thet were escaping both his and Kirk's mouths, but he gave it no importance since the only thing that was important now was to fuck Kirk, to feel his cock being pressed and slicked with McCoy's come inside the doctor's lover. Kirk gasped and grabbed his cock strongly, his fingers around the base of his shaft and his thumb grazing over it's head.

Spock lasted few minutes, his release felt stronger and deeper than any other time, his skin soaked in sweat and his hair messed beyond repair. He bent over James, trying to capture his lips, but strong fingers tangled in his hair pulling him away a bit to roughly. Doctor McCoy emerged from behind him and bent over the spent Captain kissing him tenderly.

"He almost kissed you." The doctor's voice was gentle but it was easy to hear the threat in it.

"You were watching?"

"Of course I was." McCoy stuck two fingers inside Kirk's mouth. "I was using the Tantalus Field, I couldn't trust that hob gobblin with you here, honey." Kirk nodded happily and sucked on McCoy's fingers like they were made of pure sugar. "You lost your leash." Leonard said, his fingers still painfully pulling at Spock's hair. "You'll be punished." Once more Kirk just nodded.

"But you did so well, you haven't come even after two rounds just like I ordered you." The tenderness was back in his voice. "I'll let you come now." As he spoke he took his fingers off of Kirk's mouth and closed them around the man's throbbing cock, it took only two strokes to make him come helplessly, spurting long streaks of come across his chest and McCoy's hand. The doctor kissed him again, gently and lovingly.

"Take a shower now, clean this fucking vulcan stench off of your pretty skin and come back to me, right? Your clothes are already in his bathroom."

Kirk nodded slowly, his eyes still glassy from his afterglow, he kisses McCoy goodbye and began to move out of the bed. McCoy patted him in the head and released spock's hair as he walked out of the room without casting even one look over the vulcan. Spock's cock was almost fully hard once more, the scene in front of him so hot and disturbingly tender that it was difficult to him to process it, it was almost impossible to comprehend such a relationship. Maybe McCoy was right, for someone known to be intelligent he was certainly very stupid every once in a while.


End file.
